


When Someone Reply You Instead of Auto-response

by barrenD



Category: Girls' Last Tour, 少女终末旅行
Genre: AU, Fallout Shelter AU, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrenD/pseuds/barrenD
Summary: 辐射避难所（Fallout Shelter）背景的衍生故事。
Relationships: Chito/Yuuri (千户/尤莉）
Kudos: 2





	When Someone Reply You Instead of Auto-response

2123年x月x日，避难所#33

时间在今天对于我来说已经彻底失去了意义，我没有任何需要用时间标注记录的东西了。今天早晨起床后我阅读了墙壁上已经泛黄的“避难所守则”：不要擅自外出，不要使用超过配额的食物和水，坚守分配的工作岗位，不经允许非配偶不得私自交配。守则读完后没多久，我就收到了石井小姐的探索者日志： 

5:59 找到一个危险的狂尸鬼掠夺者。

6:00 这场战斗十分凶险，如果我粗心大意，掠夺者会把我撕碎。

6:20 猎枪弹药用尽。

6:30 手枪弹药用尽，防护服破损。好在掠夺者终于死了。

6:32 一只拾荒者的狗突然出现。这只看门狗真懂得什么叫落井下石，太凶残了，我开始体力不支。

6:35 我不知道该怎么杀了它，情况很糟糕。

6:40 我好像感染了，但是我没有抗辐宁。

6:50 石井死亡报告传回避难所主机，此次探险时间为51h37m，结束。

原来爷爷在的时候，避难所发展到了地下10层，还包括了餐厅和制药中心。居民最多的时候有68人。但是从今天起，避难所的居民仅剩我一人。爷爷去世前，将管理者的位置交给了我。可石井小姐的尸首不知落在何处，我成为了无人可管的管理者。

因为长期人手不足和各种变异辐射生物的攻击破坏，地下的基础设施很多已经无法使用。地下十层只剩三层作为生存空间。

今天在第三层的水处理中心又出现了五只巨大的辐射蟑螂。石井不在，我一个人应付得相当吃力。战斗结束后，我伤得不重，只有手臂擦破，可珍贵的饮用水净水箱只剩一个能勉强使用。

这次废土探险如果运气好，石井小姐可能会带回来一些从其他尸体下搜刮来的武器装备或者治疗针剂。我本来期待她能带回很多年没有出现过的外来者。因为人手不足的原因，我和石井小姐没法继续进行制药和武器生产，只能维持水处理中心和发电室的基本运作，再生产极少量的食物，让我俩不至于饿死。只可惜，对这次探险的所有期望都在死亡日志传回时化作了泡影。

2、

千户合上日记本，然后将日记本放入了自己的背包中。她穿好辐射防护服，背上激光步枪，最后跨上她的德式Sd.Kfz.2半履带摩托，离开了避难所。

离开前千户给主机设置了邮件自动回复。避难所#33的居民仅剩她一人，她独自去地上探险无法及时了解避难所的情况，也不可能接收到管理员的召回命令。所以她决定每天按时给主机发送一次探索者日志email，如果她的腕表能接收到主机自动回复的“已收到”就表明避难所还有电。避难所的电力如果停止，整个依靠电力工作的防护系统、净水处理器、食物生产机等基础设施会全部一起停止工作。避难所因此必然会被辐射渗透破坏殆尽，最终让她无家可归。总电力储存仅剩15%时主机会停止自动回复，千户只要没有收到自动回复，无论在天涯海角，哪怕一无所获都必须即刻返程。

3、

千户是在避难所中出生的，因为年纪小，爷爷从来没让她参加过高危的废土探险。这是千户人生第一次来到地面。

相比避难所永不熄灭的灯光，废土则是一片漆黑。核爆扬起的沙尘隔绝了太阳，地表温度极低。地面没有植被，只有无尽的滚滚黄沙。风一起，黄沙漫天，视野顿时模糊不清。千户带着护目镜，独自一人骑着半履带摩托在核爆前遗留下来的崎岖公路上前行，四周空旷，只听得到发动机的声音和风声。

探险并不十分顺利，走了29个小时的千户没有遇到其他的探险者也没找到一个遗落在地上的资源背包，却遇到了辐射蜥蜴、变异老鼠、火兵蚁、变种蜥蜴，甚至拥有行动能力的孢子植物。她把这些第一次遇到的事情都写在探险日记里，给避难所的主机发送了过去。

下一秒主机自动回复：“不错哦！”

什么东西？千户设定的自动回复是“已收到”，加了感叹号的“不错哦”是哪里来的？

千户向来是一个谨慎小心的人，爷爷也总夸她心细。她可能打不过变异蟑螂，但绝不可能设置错电脑程序。冷静下来的速度很快，千户迅速做了返回避难所的决定。如果地下的避难所被毁，没有食物没有水没有武器没有防护服和药物的她不是被辐射杀死就是被变异生物杀死，她在废土上绝对活不过一天。

4、

千户端起枪，悄悄来到了地下一层的主机室。

主机前坐着一个身穿普通的绿色工装，头戴没有防护能力的十字钢盔，金发碧眼的少，少……女。少女坐在椅子上，双脚却翘在桌子上，双手托着后脑勺，闲适地好像在自家一般。

千户左手握紧了枪托，并且将准心对准了金发少女的额头。“你想做什么？”她怕不是遇到了资源短缺，入侵她家避难所的抢匪。

“哟！我叫尤莉。你好啊，小千。”金发少女朝着千户自来熟地挥了挥手，“你的名字真好听！”

千户没兴趣知道少女的名字，在这个人类快灭绝的世界，连同伴都没有，名字早就失去了意义。“你想做什么？”

“呀嘞呀嘞，我刚刚在你发的电子邮件上看到了你的名字嘛，想和你打个招呼。”尤莉一脸无辜。

千户的声音冷冷的：“你是真听不懂我的问题还是装不懂？”

“谁说我听不懂啦，我可是很聪明的。”

就在千户自己觉得气氛剑拔弩张的时候，避难所的红色警报突然响了起来。位于地下二层的电力室被辐射蟑螂攻破，同时带来了死爪。死爪的全名叫死亡爪，攻击力堪比一百只辐射蟑螂。它三年前曾经在避难所#33出现过，一来就轻松带走了12条居民的生命。

千户不再关心尤莉的意图，她们两个今天可能会同年同月同日死在避难所#33，尤莉是不是抢匪也失去了意义。

放下对着尤莉的步枪，千户头也不回地朝地下二层跑去。

“小千，你去哪？等等我呀！”尤莉被千户突然晾着她的举动弄得一愣，随即跟着千户跑了出去。

5、

千户被死爪一爪拍开，摔在地上。她额角渗出血迹，脸上的护目镜已经碎裂。

糟糕，有三只死爪。

千户的肋骨可能断了，她试图爬起来但无法做到。死爪动作迅捷，扬起前爪向她扇过去。千户想到离开她不久的石井小姐和疼爱她的爷爷，他们终于可以团聚了，于是她认命地闭上眼睛。

不知为何，预想的攻击迟迟没有落下。

千户张开眼睛，看见三具死爪尸体乱七八糟地倒在地上。尤莉站在她眼前，尴尬地挠了挠头。“那个，你家太大了。刚刚有点迷路，所以来晚了。不过我帮你狠狠揍它们啦。”

千户看着没有戴护具也没有拿武器的尤莉，绿色的工装溅上了死爪的血滴，她的脸上没有任何紧张的神情，只是抠着后脑勺对千户傻兮兮的笑。

“你衣服脏了，我帮你洗洗吧。”

“诶？好啊好啊。不过我可不是脑子笨啊，是你家太大了我才会迷路的，你懂的吧，小千。”

千户噗呲一声笑了出来，震得肋骨生疼。她早就不记得上一次笑是在什么时候了，好像是爷爷还在世陪着她的时候。

6、

避难所#33从此多了一个居民，千户管理者不再无人可管，终于变得名副其实。不过此居民不是千户之前期待的外来者，而是能徒手干翻死爪的尸鬼。

你问尸鬼能和人类和睦相处吗？

“小千，你家真的太大了！这是我住过最好的房子。”

“不要为你的迷路找借口。你都来避难所住了小半年了，避难所总共也就三层可以使用，构造不复杂。迷路全都因为你脑子缺根弦。”

“全凭我的聪明才智，我才能一个人在废土上游荡这么久！你怎么能说我缺根弦。”

“尤，你凭借的是暴力输出，不是聪明才智。二者是有区别的。”

“我还为小千你教训了欺负你的恐龙怪兽，这都不能说明我聪明机智吗？”

千户一拳锤上了尤莉的头，“和我一起读点书吧，尤。”

7、

当孤单的人生多了一个伙伴，时间和名字又变得有意义了起来。

13:14 尤莉杀死拾荒者以及拾荒者的狗。

13:15 尤莉获取拾荒者背包，里面有两根抗辐宁。

坐在主机前的管理者千户给在前方探险的尤莉发送了一条信息：“不错哦，尤。”

注释：

外来者：出生在避难所之外，在废土流浪过后被避难所收留的人。

抢匪：废土上的强盗，会冲进避难所杀人、抢夺食物和水。

尸鬼(Ghoul)：因辐射而变化的人类,受辐射较少的能完全保全人性,智慧和记忆，不再害怕辐射，寿命延长至二百多岁。等级按实力分为三等，最强的是完全失去人性的使者(reaver)。使者中的最高等级是灼热使者，既能发放辐射，又难得的保存住了人性，是极其稀有的存在，私设尤莉是灼热使者。

死爪：原为美军开发的生物武器，是攻击力强大、敏捷的生物。长得像恐龙怪兽。


End file.
